bonzai_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jadad2131/Children's television series
Channels United States In the U.S., there are four major commercial cable networks dedicated to children's television. All four also operate secondary services with specialized scopes drawing upon their respective libraries, such as a focus on specific demographics, or a focus upon classic programming that fall within their scope and demographics. *Nickelodeon, the first children's television channel, launched in 1979 (though its history traces back to the 1977 launch of The Pinwheel Network);[14] it consists largely of original series aimed at children, pre-teens and young teenagers, including animated series, to live-action comedy and action series, as well as series aimed at preschoolers, and appeals to adult and adolescent audiences with a lineup of mainly live-action sitcom reruns and a limited amount of original programming on Nick at Nite. **Nickelodeon operates four digital channels separate from the main service: Nick Jr., a channel devoted to preschool programming; Nicktoons, which primarily (although not exclusively) runs animated programming; NickMusic, a pop music video service branded as "MTV Hits" prior to 2016; and a channel space that is split between teenager-oriented TeenNick during the day and 1990s-centered rerun service NickRewind at night. *Cartoon Network, launched in 1992, primarily broadcasts children's shows, mostly animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It is primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7-16 and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night/overnight daypart Adult Swim. **Cartoon Network also operates Boomerang, a channel that specializes in programs centered around classic brands that parent company Time Warner owns, along with some imported programs. *Disney Channel launched in 1983 as a premium channel; it consists of original first-run television series, theatrically released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Disney Channel – which formerly operated as a premium service – originally marketed its programs towards families during the 1980s, and later at younger children by the 1990s, and primarily at Teenybopper females aged 13-16 between 2006 and 2017, before returning to families. **Disney Channel operates two digital channels separate from the main service: Disney Junior, which launched in 2012 and primarily broadcasts animated series catered towards a preschool audience, and Disney XD, which caters primarily to an older youth audience with an action-oriented focus. Disney Channel does not have an outlet for its archive programming. Disney also operates Freeform, a channel primarily carrying live-action programming catered towards a teenage/young adult audience. Although its previous incarnations under different owners had family-oriented formats and children's programming, they have since been phased out in favor of series such as teen dramas, some coming from Disney Channel. *Launched in 1996, Bonzai Network broadcasts domestic and foreign-imported television series aimed at pre-teens and teenagers within the 8-16 age demographic, in addition to shows targeted at a preschool audience; its current roster of programs range from animated cartoons to live-action game shows, comedies, and hour-long dramas. Like Disney Channel, it was originally marketed as a family-oriented service before refocusing in the early 2000s. **Bonzai Network operates two digital channels separate from the main service: Bonzai Junior, which carries series aimed at preschoolers, and BonzaiToons, which airs Bonzai Network's original animated series in addition to foreign acquisitions. Category:Blog posts